A screw bolt and a nut are connected or removed by a socket or a socket tool so to as to be applicable for building construction, car repair and maintenance, or furniture assembly.
The socket is employed to lock or unlock tetragonal, hexagonal, and octagonal screw bolt. To lock or unlock screw bolt of specific shapes (such as gear, ratchet or star shape), a specific tool corresponding the screw bolt of the gear, ratchet or star shape is required, thus limiting using ranges.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.